¿El pasado se puede olvidar?
by Nathalia-Nalu
Summary: Después de un pequeño problema Lucy desaparece de Fairy Tail, 13 años después en una misión la hija de lucy aparece, Lucy que va a buscar a su hija al Gremio, se encuentra con "el", ¿que ara? ¿olvidara el pasado? ¿se marchara con su hija como lo hizo la primera vez?. Léanlo y averígualo , mi primer fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Nathalia Heartfilia, hija de Lucy, una de las ex miembros de Fairy Tail, ¿Por qué lo abandono?, pues nunca me lo ha dicho, siempre que le pregunto, Sting cambia de tema._

_Cuando mi madre abandono su gremio, se fue donde su hermano Sting, a Saberthoon, pero aun así, ambas somos magas independiente clase S._

_Mi apariencia física es: cabello rubio con algunos mechones rosados, ojos color jade, pero cuando mis sentimientos explotan uno de ellos (que mantengo siempre escondido con un mechón de pelo) cambia a color rojo, tengo 13 años exactamente_

_La verdad que no tengo ni idea quien es mi padre, pero según mi madre era uno de Fairy Tail pero que él no la amaba, muchas noche cuando yo era chica vi a mi madre llorar y a Loki consolándola, de ese entonces capte que ese idiota le hizo mucho daño, me prometí que cuando me encuentre a esos idiotas de Fairy Tail, los voy a torturar hasta que deseen la muerte._

Como todos los fines de semana, hacíamos misiones clase S con mi madre, Sting-Sama, Rogue-Sama, Lector y Frosh.

Estábamos buscando un gremio oscuro, casualmente me separe del grupo al sentir una presencia mágica poderosa, estuve unas horas vagando en el bosque, cuando vi, a los 7 magos que cambiarían mi vida y la de mi madre.

Estaban peleando contra los magos oscuros, pero no podían deshacerse de ellos, y quise ayudarlos

-Threads of destiny.- Dije como un susurro.- Látigo de las sombras!.- Dije esto último gritando a todo pulmón mientras saltaba del árbol en que me encontraba, antes de caer al suelo una sombra se materializo en frente de mi convirtiéndose en mi látigo.

-¿Lucy?.- Pregunto un peli rosa, sentí que su alma era cálida, así que entendí que debía usar magia de fuego, al lado de él había uno que tenía su alma helada, mago de hielo y sonreí para mis adentros, esto sería más fácil de lo que pensé, los otros era uno de hierro, la otra algo de palabras, de reequipo y de celestial y el otro también era de hielo y parecía de mi edad, la verdad era bastante guapo

Al verle la cara al los bandidos pude ver que eran unos "conocidos"

-Oe oe, pensé que la ultima paliza que les había dado, les había dejado bien en claro que no los quería ver en mis territorios.- Dije haciendo sonar mi látigo, eran cuatro magos del gremio oscuro.

-Lo lamentamos Shadow, nunca más va a volver a pasar.-Dijo nerviosamente el jefe de la pandilla

-Eso espero, porque soy YO la que da las bienvenidas en este bosque, y por lo que veo no están tratando muy bien a mis invitados.- Dije con un tono de dulzura.

-¿S-son conocidos suyos?.- Pregunto el jefe, parece que es el único que habla.

-Largo ahora, antes que me arrepienta.- Dije con un tono de ultra tumba y alrededor mío aparecían llamas, capte que mi ojo (siempre cubierto por mi pelo claro), se estaba tornando del color de la sangre, hice sonar mi látigo tres veces en señal de advertencia, antes si quiera terminar la oración ya se habían hecho humo

-¿Lucy?.- Pregunto de nuevo el peli rosa, yo solo me preguntaba de donde salieron estos raritos y de donde conocen a mi madre

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?.- Dije cortante, mientras me daba vuelta hacia donde estaban los 7 magos, al juntar mi mirada con el menor, si mi magia no se equivoca se llama Izack Fullbuster, aparte mi mirada de la de él levemente sonrojada.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail, y estamos en una misión de capturar esos magos que echaste.- Dijo una pelirroja, Erza Scarlet.-

-Erza Scarlet, ¿Verdad?.- Ella asintió y yo continúe.- Pues no tienen de que preocuparse, nuestro equipo ya a tenido que lidiar con ese grupo antes, nosotros nos encargaremos, y respecto a su pregunta Natsu-sama.- Dirigí mi mirada al peli rosa.- No mi nombre no es Lucy, y por lo que puede ver no soy ella.- Dije agachando la cabeza.

-Esttoo… Lo siento.- Dijo el DS de fuego, yo sonreí con dulzura, pero de repente caí al piso a sentir su presencia magia

-¿Estas bien?.- Dijo Izack tomándome en brazos antes de caer el suelo

-El, ya despertó.- Dije antes de desmayarme….

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una enfermería, era todo de madera, y habían dos camas al lado de la que estaba acostada yo.

-Oh, ya despertaste.- Dijo una peliazul, Wendy, Mientras entraba con Erza

-Si, Wendy, Erza-Sama ¿Dónde estoy?.- Dije con cierta duda, si había salido del bosque, mi madre me mataría, mientras que Sting se ríe y Rogue, prepara mi funeral

-En Fairy Tail, te desmayaste mientras estabas en el bosque.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo maternalmente

-¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas, sobre tu magia y sombre ti?.- Dijo Erza, yo la mire extrañada y asentí, mientras chasquee los dedos y la puerta de la enfermería se cerro de golpe, sobresaltando a mis dos acompañantes

-Demon Prision, aislante.- Susurre.- Voy a responder todas sus preguntas, porque puedo ver que ustedes son personas de confianza, pero lo único que les voy a pedir es que no les cuenten nada a nadie.-Ellas dos asintieron, y empezaron con su interrogatorio

-¿Quién eres y como supiste nuestros nombres?.- Dijo Erza-sama seriamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado, junto con Wendy

-Mi nombre es Nathalia, y supe sus nombres por mi magia, puedo saber sus nombres, tipo de magia, emociones, y aura.- Dije relajada

-Entiendo ¿Qué tipo de magia ocupas Nathalia-chan?.- Dijo Wendy mirándome curiosa

-Primero, díganme Nath, odio las formalidades, segundo debieran preguntarme ¿Qué tipo de magia no ocupo?

-¿Cómo?.- dijo Erza

-Mi magia se llama Demon Slayer, es mi magia original, la cual puede sustituir la magia de Reequip, y las magias elementales, como hielo, fuego, tierra, viento, agua, etc, soy la única en este mundo que puede usar esta magia, mi madre es maga celestial, el cual también ocupo algo, y también tengo sangre de dragon Slayer.

-¿Dragon Dlayer?¿Que tipo?.- Dijo Wendy

-No lo se, lo único que me dijo mi madre es que mi padre era un, tonto, testarudo, lento, Dragon Slayer, pero no puedo saber qué tipo, ya que mi magia, sustituye a cualquiera, aunque, la más fácil para mí es la de tipo Sombra y Luz.- Dije relajada, acostándome de nuevo en la cama y viendo el techo, acordándome de todo lo que había dicho mi madre sobre mi padre, pero aun así, son decirme el nombre o una descripción física.

-¿Eres hija de Sting o Rogue?!.- gritaron las dos, haciéndome reír, pero después de ver sus caras, me di cuenta que no era una broma

- No, ellos son mis guardianes, y Sting es hermano de mi madre, y Rogue, bueno, me cae mejor que Sting, así que paso más tiempo con el.- Dije conteniendo la risa, recordando a mis dos guardianes.- Aun así, son los padres que jamás conocí.- Dije, poniéndome seria, sintiendo como una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla.

-¿Quién es tu madre Nath?.- Pregunto Wendy secando la lágrima que involuntariamente cayo por mi mejilla.

-Lucy Heartfilia.- Dije, mirando el suelo, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas

-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritaron las dos, pero antes de poder hablar, entro un peli azul, con un tatuaje en un ojo

-Nathalia ¿estás bien?.- Grito Jedall, mientras yo deshacía el hechizo

-Jedall…..- Dijo Erza mientras yo me levantaba y me secaba las lagrimas

-Jedall, tú me dijiste que cuando crezca me dirías el nombre de mi padre, ¿Quién es?.- Dije mientras me levantaba, con la cabeza agachada, mi flequillo me tapaba el ojo, el puso una cara de sorpresa por mi pregunta, Erza me estaba abrazando al igual que Wendy

-Nathy…- Dijo Jedall, pero yo lo interrumpí

-Dije ¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ES MI PADRE?!.- Dije, ya deseperada.

-Veo que no podemos ocultártelo mas, es Natsu Dragneel.- Dijo susurrando, yo camine hacia la puerta, Jedall me quedo mirando


	2. Capitulo 2: Inicio de la lucha

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 2: Inicio de la lucha y una historia de lagrimas

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer por leer mi historia.**

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

Erza se reequipo con la armadura del purgatorio saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería

-Erza-sama ¿A dónde va?.- Pregunte curiosa, todo lo que decía mi madre sobre la Gran Titania enoja era verdad, da más miedo que el mismo infierno

-¡VOY A CASTRAR A ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!.- Dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta, Wendy me tapo los oídos mientras Jedall iba detrás de Erza, al minuto entro de nuevo Erza con toda calma y detrás de ella un muy pero muy golpeado Jedall. Me levante, consiente que unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, camine hasta la puerta, aun de espaldas a los presentes suspire, pensando en las noches que vi a mi madre llorando y a mis guardianes –Jedall, Rogue, Sting, Loki- consolándola, en ese momento el odio, y rencor se apodero de mi, y vi como mi ojo se ponía rojo, pero en ese momento no era consciente de que mi ojo estaba descubierto. Me di vuelta y mire con decisión a Jedall

-Nath, controla tus emociones, no te vayas a descontrolar.- Dijo Jedall con un tono de preocupación.

-Estoy controlada.- Dije, más tratándome de conversar a mi misma que a él y tratando de controlar mi respiración

-Tu ojo.- Me señalo Jedall, me toque con mi mano y me di cuenta que mi mechón no estaba en su lugar, rápidamente, pesque mi mechón que estaba posicionado detrás de mi oreja y lo coloque donde corresponde, tapando mi ojo. Me di vuelta de nuevo, viendo el umbral de la puerta, di un paso más y de nuevo todos los recuerdo de mi madre cuidándome, sin más ayuda que minerva y nuestros cuatro guardianes.

-Voy a cumplir con mi promesa, y ni tu, ni ninguno de mis guardianes, ni siquiera mi madre, me a detener.- Dije mientras, seguía caminando, Jedall, me tomo del brazo y me quedo mirando con ternura, y yo lo seguía viendo con decisión

-Como Guardián te voy a decir que no gastes tu magia en una estupidez y que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que tu madre nos descubra y nos mate a los dos, pero como amigo, quien vio a tu madre llorar en las noches y la apoyo, y único testigo de tu promesa, te voy a decir, demuéstrale lo que una Heartfilia puede hacer.- Me dijo Jedall, regalándome una sonrisa, yo me colgué de su cuello y lo abrase –Ya que era un poco más alto que mi-.

-Gracias Jedall.- Dije mientras salía de la enfermería, mire a mi alrededor, y localice su cabellera rosada, ya que era la única que había en este raro lugar, me acerque seria a el.

-Buenos días!, veo que ya despertaste.- Me dijo Natsu mientras, se levantaba y me saludaba

-Llámame Nath, por favor.- Dije mirando a otro lado, el me dio una sonrisa paternal, que por poco olvido a lo que vine

-Claaro! Nath!.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué necesitas?.- Me pregunto curioso

-Etto…. Me preguntaba si…. ¿Podrías tener una batalla contra mi?.- Pregunte, tratando de hacerme la inocente.

-Claro… pero ¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Natsu

-Tu aura es la que muestra más fuerza, y quiero ver su tu aura es igual a tu magia.- Dije –Mentí-.

-Claro, ahora estoy encendido!.- Exclamo, todo el gremio quedo pasmado, desde que **ella** se fue, e no peleaba con nadie, y ahora una chica salida de la nada, logra que el sea de nuevo _el_

-Cambio…. Guardiana de las sombras!.- Grite, unas sombras me rodearon cambiando mi vestimenta, ahora era unos pantalones a un lado como shorts, y al otro lado como pantalón largo, y unas cadenas amarradas a la cintura, una remera caída de un hombro color purpura un collar con el dije de una hoz de plata y cadenas doradas en mis muñecas, la cinta que amarraba mi pelo se deshizo como una sombra y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras.

-Wau!, ¿Magia de reequip?.-Pregunto el pelirosado, yo solo sonreí, puedo ser mas peligrosa de lo que aparento

-Algo parecido….

Mientras tanto en la enfermería del Gremio

-¿Qué le paso al ojo de Nathalia?.- Pregunto Erza después que la chica –Nath- se alla ido.-

-Eso le pasa cuando sus emociones explotan por así decirlo, es un efecto secundario de su magia, a Lucy le pasaba lo mismo cuando empezó a manejar la magia, pero logro controlarlo, en cambio, lo de Nath es permanente.- Respondio Jedall, acordándose los primeros entrenamientos con la pequeña rubia, y lo que sufria el cuándo se equivocaba en un hechizo.

-¿Lucy-sama usa el mismo tipo de magia?.- Pregunto Wendy, con un poco de curiosidad en su mirada

-Eh, algo así a diferencia de Nathalia, ella usa una magia llamada Guardia del Cielo, que va unida a su magia celestial, y de paso a la magia de demon Slayer de Nath, son opuestas, pero en cierto sentido iguales- Explico Jedall

-¿Qué son los guardianes? Y ¿A que se refería a cumplir con su promesa?.- Pregunto otra vez Erza Jedall, bajo la mirada con notable tristeza por la segunda pregunto de la peli roja

-O lo siento no debí preguntar eso.- Agrego la peli escarlata.

-No te preocupes, los guardianes, son cuatro hechizeros que cuidan a las portadores de la magia del caos final, la magia Guardia del Cielo, y Demon Slayer, las dos portadoras tienen que evitar que las sombras de Zeref se dispersen, enviándolas al infierno, nosotros nos encargamos de que no le pasen nada a ambas, somos cuatro guardianes, Rogue, Sting, Loki y yo.- Respondió Jedall con notorio orgullo

-¿Y sobre la promesa?.- Dijo Wendy, Jedall apretó los puños acordándose de lo sucedido.

-Cuando Nath cumplió 10 ella era demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, muchos mas que un niño de su edad, ya que ella no conversaba con niños, ni siquiera adultos, con los únicos que mantenía una conversación de mas de 5 palabras era con nosotros, Lucy, Minerva, una noche, ella se levanto a la mitad de la noche y encontró a Lucy llorando, y a mi y a Loke tratando de consolarla, Lucy no se dio cuenta que Nath la estaba viendo, solo yo la vi, y me obligo a decirle por que lloraba, de ese entonces ella prometió que cuando descubra quien era su padre lo haría pagar por lo que le hizo a Lucy.

-Que tierna!.- Exclamaron Erza y Wendy.-

-Si la verdad que Nathalia puede parecer un poco Tsundere, pero si te metes con los que ella de verdad valora, vas a conocer a un demonio, además, una vez que la conoces, es muy cariñosa a su modo.

Erza y Wendy iban a responder, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de afuera los interrumpió, cuando los tres muchacho salieron y vieron a Natsu estampado a una pared y a Nathalia tomando una cerveza y conversando con Izack.-

-Voy a llevar a Natsu a la enfermería.- Dijo Wendy, siendo ayudada por Erza

-Y yo tengo que hablar con Nath.- Jedall iba donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia, conversando con un chico de cabellos azul marino, ojos azules como los de su madre… y sin mas ropa que sus boxes, Jedall al ver eso se alarmo y fue corriendo donde la rubia-rosa, pero "alguien" lo pesco del brazo y lo metió debajo de una mesa

-¿Pero que demo…

-Shhh…- Dijo Gray, quien a su lado estaba Juvia

-¿Nathalia-sama es hija de Jedall-sama?.- Pregunto Juvia, el peliazul se puso nervioso por la pregunta

-Ettoo… algo así… ¿Por qué?.-Pregunto chico del tatuaje en el ojo por el repentino rapto

-Jedall-sama y Juvia serán familia!.- grito eufórica Juvia, Jedall no entendía ni un carajo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿De qué habla tu esposa Gray?.- Pregunto Jedall, Gray soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras su esposa estaba fantaciando quizás con que cosas

-Mira…- Dijo Gray apuntando a un lugar del bar del gremio, Jedall no creía lo que veía….¿Como es posible?

**¿Qué habrá visto Jedall que lo dejo tan impresionado?... ¿Por qué juvia dice que va a ser familia de Jedall-sama? ¿Qué le hizo Natsu a Lucy para que Nathalia lo odie tanto?, ¿Por qué Jedall dice que Nathalia es Tsundere?**

**Estas i mas preguntas serán respondidas mas adelante!**

**Holiiiiii, Gracias a todos los que leen este Fanfic, quizás no suba la continuación hasta Febrero por que tengo que viajar por la pega….**

**Gracias por su apoyo Besoooooss!, quería saber su opinión de cómo va quedando el fanfic**

**Se aceptan consejos, felicitaciones… zapatasos ,etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿reviews?**

**Sayonara….. Nathy-Chan fuera**


	3. Capitulo 3: Hielo, Fuego y Compras

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 3: hielo, fuego y compras

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-Mira…- Dijo Gray apuntando a un lugar del bar del gremio, Jedall no creía lo que veía….¿Como es posible?_

Lo que vio el pobre Jedall, lo dejo traumado para toda la vida, vio a la antisocial, la tsundere, la violenta, la demonio de las sombras, su pequeña Nathy, sonriente y divertida conversando con el hijo de Gray, el pequeño Izack Fullbuster, había logrado hacer reír a la pequeña demonio, incluso se notaba un leve sonroja por parte de los dos.

-Mierda…. ¿Nathalia sonrojada? No esto es imposible, mis ojos me deben estar fallando, esto no es posible.- Dijo Jedall, notablemente nervioso, o traumado

-¿Por qué lo dices así?.- Pregunto Gray, mientras Juvia seguía fanatasiando con el matrimonio de su hijo con la hija –no sabida- del Dragon Slayer de Fuego.-

-Veras que Nath, nunca converso con nadie además de…. Olvídalo, cuando alguien trataba de entablar una conversación con ella sus respuestas siempre eran "da igual" o "deja de molestar".- Explico Jedall, mientras dirigía la mirada a donde estaba la peli Rubia-Rosa.-

Mientras Tanto Con Nath y Izack

-¿Por qué te desnudas cada cinco minutos?.- Pregunto la Demon Slayer, mirando para otro lado, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

_-Me habían contado que encontrabas de todo en Fairy Tail, pero ¿Desnudistas? ¿Esto es en serio?.- _Pensó la oji Jade

-Etto… Lo Siento.- Dije el Izack mientras se ponía su ropa.- Es una estúpida costumbre que me pego mi padre.- Agrego a Nathalia se le cayó una gotita al estilo anime

-O sea ¿todo los Fullbuster tienen esa manía desnudista?.- Pregunto burlona, Izack se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-Algo así….- Dijo el peli azul, después ambos jóvenes se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Izack quedo viendo fijamente a la rubia, esta miro hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo, después de esto se quedaron unos instantes en silencio

-¿H-hay Algún problema?.- Pregunto Nath, mirando para otro lado

-No es que…. ¿Por qué tu aura es tan fría mientras eres una maga de fuego?.- Pregunto, la chica se sobresalto, como mierda le explicaría que ella posee una magia que es caza demonios

-Nada digno de contar.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa cálida, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Jedall con una sonrisa picara.

-Nath, ¿Te importa quedarte un tiempo aquí en Fairy Tail?.- Pregunto Jedall, todo el gremio que estaba en total caos se quedo en un total silencio mirando a la pequeña rubia

-¿Quedarme con magos domesticados?, paso.- Dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado aun que internamente quería matar a Jedall

-Vamos Nathy, yo se que desde pequeña querías ver como trabajaban los magos en grupo.- Dijo Jedall burlón, la chica se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-Ni modo, prefiero ser una maga independiente, además nosotros ya tenemos un grupo, ¿Verdad Jedall?.- El chico soltó una carcajada, por la cara que puso Nathalia, cuando ella quería podía ser super tierna.

-Tsk!, Nathalia…, tengo que avisarle a tu madre que te encontré y que estas bien, a y toma, se me había olvidarte entregarte esto.- Dijo mientras el tiraba la llave de Leo.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Nathalia mientras agarraba la llave de Leo.

-En tu tiempo aquí debes tener aunque sea a uno de nosotros cerca.- Respondió mientras salía por la puerta del gremio

-Jedall!, cuídate idiota!.- Se despidió la pequeña, a todos en el gremio se les cayó una gotita por la sien

-Tu igual enana! Y veras que estar en un grupo de magos domesticados no están malo!.- Grito Jedall, mientras salía del gremio.-

-EHH QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANA, IMBECIL!.- Le grito Nathalia, pero era muy tarde el chico había salido del gremio, la chica suspiro y se dio vuelta, siendo observadas por todas las chicas del gremio

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Nathalia nerviosa

- Estan Kawaii, ¿tienes donde quedarte?.- Pregunto Lissana, la chica la quedo mirando perpleja.

-Etto.. no pero tengo dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento.-Dijo la chica, todas la miraron sorprendidas

- ¿Y te piensas quedar sola en Magnolia?, ¡Solo tienes 13 años!.- Exclamo Levy, Izack soltó una carcajada.-

-Técnicamente no voy a estar sola…..- Todas me quedaron mirando extraño.

-Yo voy a estar con ella.- Dijo Natsu a las afueras de la enfermería, todos incluso, la pequeña rubia lo habían quedando mirando con sorpresa

-Yo no me refiero a eso, además no hay nada que una maga clase S pueda arreglar.- Dijo parándose, y viendo la llave de leo, pero Erza, la cual estaba al lado suyo le tapo las manos.

-Nathalia, ¿quieres ir a una misión con nosotros?.- Pregunto sonriendo la chica se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-Cla-claro p-por q-que no.- Dije haciéndose la desinteresada, pero por su interior saltaba de felicidad, ella siempre quiso trabajar con alguien que no sea sus guardianes

-Mañana en la mañana partimos, por hoy te puedes quedar en mi habitación.- Dijo Erza sonriéndole maternalmente

-Arigato Erza-sama.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Vamos de compras!.- Exclamo Lissana, y se llevo a Nath, Erza, Levy y Mirajane, Wendy y juvia

Todos los hombres del Gremio se sintieron nerviosos, por algo no le daba muy buena pinta, todos sabían que ellas eran las mujeres más peligrosas del gremio, y por lo que vieron, por la paliza que le dio la pequeña Nathalia a Natsu, ella también era muy peligrosa

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo Natsu

-Aye.- Asintieron los demás hombres del gremio, con una cara de temor

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-¿Por qué no usas vestidos Nathalia-sama?.- Pregunto Juvia, mirándola de arriba para abajo

-No me gusta, en las batallas siempre se terminan rompiendo, además es muy femenino para mi gusto.- Dijo Nathalia mientras seguían viendo ropa, a todas las presentes les cayó una gota

-Mira, Nathy-chan, esta falda es muy bonita.- Dijo Levy, mirándola con una sonrisa malévola.-

-Tampoco uso faldas Levy-chan.- Dijo Nathalia desinteresada, pero sintió las miradas malévolas de todas las chicas con que iba acompañada

-Oh claro que usaras aun que sea una falda Nath.- Dijo Lissana, a la chica le recorrió un escalofrió por su espalda y vio que todas las chicas la estaban acorralaron, ella simplemente salió corriendo mientras las chicas la perseguían con faldas, blusas y vestidos

-Nathalia-sama espere! Se va a ver muy linda con este vestido.- Grito Juvia mientras perseguía a la chica

-Vamos Nathy-chan, te vas a ver muy tierna.- Grito Levy

-KYAAA~~~! AYUDA!.- Grito la pequeña Demon Slayer, al divisar la entrada del gremio corrió para allá, con la esperanza de que alguno de los chicos la ayude

-¿Nathalia qué pasa?.- Pregunto el Dragon Slayer de fuego, mientras vio que la péquela chica se escondía detrás de él y tiritaba

-E-es-sas l-locas.- Dijo Nath mientras seguía escondida

-¿Qué locas?.- Pregunto Gray

-M-me Q-quieren p-poner –u-una –f-falda.- Respondió la pequeña muy asustada, la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a una Mirajane, Levy,Erza,Lissana, Wendy y Juvia, muy agitadas con vestidos y faldas

-Nath ven, no te puedes ocultar.- Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa psicópata, produciendo que a todos le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda y empezaran a susurrar cosas como "pobresita "a tan corta edad no debiera sufrir eso".-

De repente levy vio a la pequeña Demon Slayer oculta detrás del mago de fuego

-Ahí esta!.- Chillo levy, Erza la fue a buscar y las 6 magas llevaron a la pobresita quien sabe donde

-AYUDA!.- chillo la chica antes de ser arrastrada fuera del gremio

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto Natsu, confuso por la escena

-Ni idea.- Respondieron Gray, Laxus, Gajeel

**¿Izack y Nathalia serán la futura pareja de Fairy Tail? ¿Lograran Las chicas ponerles un vestido a la pobre Nathalia?, ¿Que sucederá a Jedall, cuando le diga a Lucy que dejo a su hija en su antiguo gremio? ¿Qué le sucedió a Natsu que se ofreció a cuidar a Nathalia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holi minne ¿Cómo estás? Espero que le guste este capítulo, lo se me quedo cortito, pero la señorita inspiración me abandono**

**Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, felicitaciones y piedrazos….. Ok no)?**

**¿reviews?**

**Sayonara….. Nathy-Chan fuera**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡¡¿Hija!

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 4: ¿Hija?

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunto Natsu, confuso por la escena_

_-Ni idea.- Respondieron Gray, Laxus, Gajeel_

Después del raro acontecimiento, cada uno de los magos se fue a sus respectivas casas, Natsu y Happy iban tranquilamente caminados

-Oe Oe Happy ¿No crees que esa chica… Nathalia, se parece mucho a Lucy?.- Pregunto Natsu a su compañero de casa

-Si solo que ella su pelo tiene mechones color….Rosa.- Dijo Happy mirando pícaramente a Natsu.

-Si además el olor es muy parecido al de Lucy…. Vainilla, pero también huele como a menta.- Pensó Natsu en voz alta

-Ajam!, así que por eso la malteada de frutilla ya no es tu favorita y la reemplazaste por Vainilla ¿Eh?.- Dijo Happy con sonrisa picara

-Happy, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.- Dijo Natsu, levemente sonrojado

De repente los gritos de piedad de Nathy resonaron por todo el bosque

-Pobre la compadezco.- Dijo Happy

-Y todo por una falda.- Dijo Natsu

-Aye.- Respondió Happy

Mientras tanto con las chicas.

-Vamos Nathy solo es una falda.- Dijo Erza mientras sostenía una falda rosa en sus manos y Nath estaba escondida detrás de una mesa

-No!, menos si es rosa, odio el rosa, no uso nada rosa.- Dijo Nath, mientras asomaba su cabeza de la mesa

-¿Y tu pelo?.- Pregunto Mira sonriente como siempre

- Mi mamá nunca me dejo teñírmelo por que le gustaba.- Dijo Nathalia mientras salía detrás de la mesa, mala jugada, ya que las chicas la pescaron y quizás que cosas hicieron con ella

Al día siguiente…

Gray, Natsu e Izack esperaban a Erza, Wendy y Nathalia en el gremio para ir la misión, las muchachas se estaban demorando mucho

-¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho ayer a Nathalia?.- Pregunto Gray a Natsu.

-No lo sé, pero sus gritos se escucharon hasta en el bosque de mi casa.- Respondió Natsu, con una gotita

-Si en nuestra casa también se escucharon sus gritos, solo espero que este bien.- Dijo Izack, su padre y el Dragon Slayer lo miraron con una sonrisa pícara al joven Fullbuster

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Nervioso Izack al sentir las miradas malévolas del peli azul y rosa, pero su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a Juvia, Lissana, Mirajane, Levy, Erza y Wendy, pero ni rastros de la rubia.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿Y Nathalia?.- Pregunto Natsu

-¡Nathy-chan entra!. Grito Levy, sobresaltando a todo el gremio, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

-¡Me reusó a entrar vestida así!.-Se escuchó desde afuera, la voz era de Nathalia

-¿Por qué?.- Grito Lissana.-

-¿POR QUE?, MALDITA SEA ME VEO PATETICA.- Grito la chica como respuesta

-Juvia opina que Nathalia-Sama se ve tierna.- Dijo Juvia conteniendo una risita.-

.¿TIERNA?, PARESCO UNA LOLITA GOTIC!.- Grito Nathalia molesta

A Izack se le cayeron unas gotas de sangre por la nariz al imaginarse a Nathalia vestida como lolita gotic, pero rápidamente se limpió y nadie se dio cuenta.

La chica entro y todo quedo en silencio, Nathalia llevaba un vestido negro arriba de las rodillas arrepollado la parte de abajo, tenía un gran escote pero de bajo tenía una blusa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unas medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros, su pelo rubio-rosado, lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas bajas, pero aun así el mechón le tapaba su ojo.

-¿Qué tanto miran?, es que no tienen nada que hacer.- Dijo Nathalia, con un tono de ultratumba.

Todos los del gremio siguieron con sus cosas, mientras que Nathalia salía con Izack, Natsu, Erza, Gray y Wendy, con los dos gatos.

Estaban entrando en un bosque, todo estaba tranquilo, pero Nathalia, se notaba inquieta

-_¿Qué haces aquí?, Se supone que te habían matado, porque no mejor seguiste durmiendo.- _Pensó la rubia, nerviosa.-

-¿Nathalia?.- Pregunto Izack, al ver que una lagrima caía por su mejilla.- ¿Nathalia?, ¿Estás bien?.- Insistió el chico

-¿Ah?, si claro ¿Por qué preguntas?.- Dijo Nathalia, mirando hacia otro lado

-Estas llorando.- Dijo Erza la chica tanteo debajo de su mechón de pelo y comprobó, si estaba llorando

-Chicos, será mejor que…. ¡Izack!.- Grito la chica mientras se ponía delante del chico y recibía un ataque directo a ella

-Nathalia, ¿Estás bien?.- Decía Izack mientras veía como la chica estaba parada delante de él, ella no tenía ningún rasguño, pero su vestido se había roto, dejando ver una marca de una media luna negra en la parte superior del corazón

-Mierda, por eso no me gusta usar faldas.- Gruño la chica.- Cambio: Guardiana de las sombras!.- Grito, unas sombras la rodearon y cambiaron su vestimenta (con la misma que cuando lucho con Natsu)

-Vaya, vaya si la pequeña Heartfilia se volvió más fuerte.- Dijo un castaño, que salía de la misma dirección que salió el ataque.

-Cierra el pico Roger.- Dijo la chica.- ¿No se supones que estabas durmiendo?.- Pregunto con un tono molesto

-Pensé que el otro día te habías dado cuenta.- Depuse de eso se lanzó a atacar a la pequeña rubia, pero esta lo evadió rápidamente

-Razor Wind.- Ataco la joven al tipo, el solo se burlo

-Ya me aburriste… Shadow of Hell.- Grito la joven, varias sombras lo atajaron, tomándolo de brazos y piernas, pero él se deshizo como si fuera agua, y apareció tomando a la chica y poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello

- ¿De verdad pensaste que me podías vencer pequeña demonio?.- Dijo el joven mientras le tenía el cuchillo en el cuello

-Suéltala.- Grito Natsu, pero dio un paso y hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello, cayendo un hilillo de sangre

-Un paso más y le rebano el cuello a tu hija.- Dijo burlón, la chica trataba de moverse pero no podía

-¿Hija?, ¿De qué mierda hablas?.- Dijo Natsu, Nathalia, agacho la cabeza

-¿Así que no sabe?.- Dijo mientras veía a la joven

-No tiene nada que saber.- Dijo firme Nath, se notaba tensa, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, Erza y Wendy se miraban con un poco de miedo.

-Natsu.- Dijo Roguer en un tono burlón

-Cállate.- Dijo Nath en un tono bajo de advertencia

-Nathalia es….-Siguió Roger, haciéndole caso omiso a la chica rubia

-Cállate.- Repitió en un tono más alta, aun no alcanzaba a gritar

-Tu hija.- Agrego con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Natsu se puso pálido, Gray se sonrojo quizás porque, Izack la quedo mirando fijamente a ella y después a Natsu, Erza y Wendy, bueno, ellas ya lo sabían.

-CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO!.- Grito Nath con toda su furia, se deshizo de los brazos del joven en una especie de sombra tal como lo había hecho el, y apareció en frente de el.

-Vamos Nath, se muy bien que aún me amas, y que no eres capaz de hacerme ningún daño, por eso me has mostrado ni un tercio de tu magia.- Dijo Roger serio, a la chica se le cayó unas lágrimas, pero a la vez sonreía muy burlona, Izack miraba con sorpresa y un poco de celos a la joven

-Oh, yo ¿amar?.- Dijo la Nath con una voz burlona.- Los demonios no aman, después de todo, tu debieras saberlo muy bien ¿ambos no somos demonios?.- Siguió con una sonrisa mientras alrededor de ella se formaba un aura de fuego negro

-Nathalia!, cuidado!.- Grito Natsu la chica se dio vuelta, demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque

-Látigo del ángel caído!.- Grito una chica, peliazul corto (hasta los hombros), y unos ojos de color verde, como los de Nath, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura

-Mierda.- Musito la chica mientras trataba de esquivar el ataque, dándole en su ojo (el que mantiene siempre tapado), ella se sacó su mechón de pelo viendo cómo se quedó la herida, parecía una quemadura alrededor de su ojo, era desde sus cejas hasta debajo de su ojo

Roger aprovecho la distracción de Nathy, ella se dio vuelta y vio el ataque dirigirse directo a ella, cerró los ojos…. Pero el ataque nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera rosa muy lastimada….

Natsu

-Maldita sea idiota, no debiste hacer eso.- Regaño Nath a Natsu, todos los miraban con ternura.

-Tengo qu-e c-cui-dar a m-i h-ij-a.- Dijo entre cortado natsu.

**Tan tan tan, natsu descubrió que Nathalia es su hija, ¿Se esperaban esa reacción?, bueeeeeno, se que aun quedan muchas dudas como ¿Dónde esta Lucy?, ¿Quién es ese Roger? ¿Quién es la chica que ataco a Nathalia?, etc, pero todas sus preguntas se resolverán mas adelante…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holiiiii, disculpen, pero como saben esoty viajando, al fin encontré un lugar con internet, bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no se cuando subiré el siguiente Besos!**

**.**

**. **

**Sayonara**


	5. Capitulo 5: Final de la Guerra

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 5:

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-Maldita sea idiota, no debiste hacer eso.- Regaño Nath a Natsu, todos los miraban con ternura._

_-Tengo qu-e c-cui-dar a m-i h-ij-a.- Dijo entre cortado natsu._

Natsu, se desmayó, pero antes de caer al suelo, Nath ya lo había tomado en brazos y dejado al lado de Erza y Wendy

-Idiota, no comprendes que me puedo cuidar sola.- Mascullo como respuesta a lo anterior dicho el dragon Slayer de fuego y después le dirigió una mirada a Erza.- Cuídalo, esto ya se volvió personal.- Dijo enojada Erza solo asintió y ella se fue donde estaba sus dos enemigos riéndose

-Vaya Nathalie, cuanto tiempo, te has vuelto muy hermosa.- Dijo La peliazul con burla

-Cierra el pico, Amelia, que yo no sea una maga del cielo no significa que no pueda hacerte daño.- Dijo Nath mientras una aura de color azul la envolvía, todos los presentes (excepto Natsu porque estaba desmayado), la miraban con asombro

-Fuego del Infierno/ Llama del cáliz.- Gritaron Roger y Amelia a la vez, y una llama azul y una roja, se dirigieron hacia la muchacha rubia.

Rugido del dragón infernal.-Grito la Nathalia para desviar el ataque, se levantó una nube de polvo y ella aprovecho la oportunidad.- Ábrete puerta del León….. Leo!.- susurro Nath, a su lado apareció Loke, con su típico traje negro y sus gafas

-Yo distraigo a Amelia, mientras tú te desases de Roger.- Dijo Loke, como si le hubiera leído la mente

-Hecho.- Dijo la Nathalia.- Cambio: Guardiana de la luna.- Su ropa cambio a unos pantalones ajustados negros, unos zapatos militares del mismo color y una blusa blanca, su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, destapando su ojo rojo y la cicatriz que atravesaba este

-Regulus/Final Shadows, encarcelamiento del infierno.- Ataco cada uno a sus contrincantes, a Roger fue como "tragado", por el piso.

-Uno menos falta la chiquita.- Dijo loke con una sonrisa burlona, cuando Nathalia se dio vuelta en busca de la peliazul, y vio algo que, sin saber por qué, le rompió el corazón.

Lo que vio fue a Amelia, besando a Izack, al principio le dolió, pero después recordó algo que le había dicho Rogue cuando era más pequeña

_Los ángeles caídos, a diferencia de algunos demonios son hermosos, besan a los hombres para que caigan a su merced, pero si el hombre les responde el beso, no hay ninguna posibilidad que salga del hechizo._

Antes de que el pudiera responder el beso, la muchacha rubia había mandado a volar a Amelia.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo, o te mato.- Dijo Nathalia, con una aura morada a su alrededor

-Alas de fuego.- Dijo Amelia, un círculo de color celeste se posó debajo de ellos creando una gran explosión y lastimando mucho a todos los presentes, excepto a Nath, lo único que tenía era una cara de pocos amigos

-Cambio.- Empezó susurrando.- Dragón del infierno.- Termino casi en un grito, después recordó lo que su madre le dijo…

_Nunca podrás completar esa transformación excepto que lo hagas por de verdad quieres, si lo haces tu cuerpo no volverá a ser normal, el dolor de tus sentimientos se volverán físicos, y cambios físicos permanentes harán en ti…._

Las joven empezó a sentir dolores, de su boca dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor después diversos recursos chocaron en su mente, pero el más doloroso cuando su ojo cambio…

_-Cambio: Dragón del Infierno.- Grito Nathalia confiada, pensando que estaba protegiendo a su madre, pero olvido un pequeño detalle: Su "ex novio", era un demonio de cambio de forma_

_-Tan inocente, así podre robar tus ojos fácilmente (_N/A: La magia de Nathalia y Lucy se localiza en sus ojos, y en su látigo).-_ Dijo burlonamente un chico que antes era su madre_

_-¿Roger? ¿po-por que?.- Dijo la chica mientras sus piernas, manos y ojos le ardían, cayó al suelo desmayándose_

_Tres días después despertó con un terrible dolor en su ojo izquierdo, estaba en la casa de su madre, y rodeándola estaban Sting, Roguer, Loki y Jedall, su madre estaba al lado de ella llorando_

_-Lo siento, tu ojo.- Dijo Jedall, ofreciendo un espejo, ella vio lo vio un color rojo…_

-Ríndete Nathalie, acepta el demonio que hay en tu interior.- Dijo Amelia, mientras tocaba la mejilla de Nath.

_-Nath… Cierra tus ojos y piensa en la persona que más quieres.- Dijo una voz en su cabeza_

Rápidamente las imágenes de su madre, Roguer, Sting, Loki, Minerva, Jedall y otros personajes importantes de su vida

-Únete a nosotros, se reina de las sombras, nunca más tengas ese dolor en tu corazón.- Dijo Amelia observando como la chica iba siendo presa de sus sentimientos

-Nathalia, no caigas, piensa en todo por lo que pasaste, lo que paso tu madre para darte una vida feliz.- Se dijo Nathalia a si misma.

_-Piensas en quien amas….- Repitió la voz en su cabeza_

-¿Amar?.- Dijo Nathalia en voz alta

Rápidamente recordó cuando Izack y ella tomaban cerveza, cuando ella se interpuso entre el ataque de Roger y el…

-Izack…- Susurro Nathalia para si pero Amelia la escucho

-Nathalie, Nathalie, ¿quieres volver a sufrir?, nosotras no necesitamos amor en la visa, solo nos necesitamos una a la otra….- Antes Amelia pudiera terminar la oración, Nathalia la había abofeteado

-Yo ya soy la reina de las sombras, toda la magia del infierno está a mi merced, yo soy la llave que abre la puerta del infierno.- Dijo Nathalia en un todo de ultratumba.- Y no necesito de la ayuda de un ángel caído como tu.- Siguió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nathalia, concéntrate, lo lograras.- Grito Loke desde lejos, mientras revisaba las heridas a los demás del grupo

-Cambio Total: Ultimo Dragón Infernal!.- Grito la chica, unas llamas en forma de dragón la rodearon, sus ropas cambiaron a unos pantalones rotos en las rodillas de color negro, zapatillas desgastadas rojas, unas cadenas amarradas en su caderas y muñecas, una blusa negra con detalles rojo sangre, sus ojos estaban normales, pero un destello rojo salía de estos, de sus labios sobresalían dos colmillos como agujas, y sus uñas parecían garras.

-Imposi-Imposible, nadie puede controlar tanto poder.- Logro articular Amelia, con notorio asombro

-Yo Soy la llave que abre la puerta entre el infierno, la tierra y el cielo…- Dijo la chica mientras un círculo mágico negro se formaba debajo de ella.- Los demonios y ángeles caídos están en mi merced.-

-La luna y el sol, mis poderes son.-Continuaron 5 voces al unísono, la chica miro y vio que eran sus cuatros guardianes y a una mujer, muy parecida a ella y de pelo rubio, tenía una capa, y ropa blanca ajustada

-La sangre que por mis venas…. De demonio/ángel, poderes sobrenaturales.- Dijeron Nathalia y la mujer rubia

-Muéstrate magia del Cielo.- Siguió la rubia

-Muéstrate magia del Infierno.- Continuo Nathalia

-Espada de Sangre: Encierro sagrado!.- Gritaron las dos al unísono, la joven de cabellos azules se convirtió en una pequeña y frágil

-Lucy.- Dijo Natsu que recién había despertado


	6. Capitulo 6: Jugando con el Destino I

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 6: Juagando con el destino

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-Espada de Sangre: Encierro sagrado!.- Gritaron las dos al unísono, la joven de cabellos azules se convirtió en una pequeña y frágil espada_

_-Lucy.- Dijo Natsu que recién había despertado_

-No te muevas imbécil, tienes sangre de demonio en tus venas.- Dijo Lucy con un tono de regaño.

-Yo ni loca le saco el veneno, o lo haces tú, o se muere.- Dijo Nathalia

-¿Por qué?.- Chillo Lucy, Nathalia miro para otro lado

-Jerall, Roguer, ayuden a los demás, yo me encargare de sacarle el veneno a Izack.- Dijo Nathalia sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, Jedall y Rogue asistieron

-Sting, Loki, ustedes también ayuden.- Dijo Lucy, Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tenía una voz fría sin emociones

Nathalia se acercó a los labios del joven Izack (estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado), y los beso, todos los presentes quedaron perplejos excepto Lucy, y sus guardianes.

-¡Pero que demonios.- Exclamo Gray

-Es la manera menos dolorosa de sacar el veneno.- Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba al lado de Natsu para curarles las heridas

-¿y la otra es….- Pregunto Natsu

-La que voy hacer….- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa retorcida

1 hora después….

-Listo!.- Exclamo Lucy

-No-no v-vuelv-vas a-a h-ace-hacer e-e-eso.- Dijo un Natsu levemente Traumado

-Tsk, como sea es hora de irnos, Nathalia.- Dijo Lucy

-Hai, adiós idiotas!.- Grito Nathalia mientras se iba corriendo a gran velocidad junto a Lucy

-Y aquí va de nuevo.- Exclamaron los cuatro guardianes mientras iban detrás de las dos chicas rubias

-Lucy…- Exclamo Natsu….- Lucy perdón!.- Grito, pero en el bosque solo se escuchó una risotada maléfica

Todos quedaron mirando con pena a Natsu mientras este trataba de reconocer el olor de Lucy o Nathalia

-Nada, es como si fuesen fantasmas, no tienen olor ni rastro de magia.- Dijo Natsu, enojado

-Creo que Nathalia me explico sobre eso, la noche que se quedó en mi casa.- Dijo Erza pensando

_Técnicamente nunca debí nacer, solo soy como parte de la magia de Natsu y de la Guardia del cielo que mi madre rechazo, yo tengo todo el lado oscuro de su magia, técnicamente solo soy un experimento, pero aun así ellos, mi madre y mis guardianes me cuidan y me aman, como una familia.- Dijo Nathalia con una sonrisa nostálgica_

-Si lo recuerdo, Nathalia dijo que era la magia rechazada de Lucy y Natsu.- Dijo Wendy, recordando lo que lo que dijo la joven

-¿Es como lo negativo de ellos dos?.- Pregunto Gray, imaginándose la peor parte de Natsu y Lucy en una sola persona, mas bien adolecente

-No Nathalia puede verse ruda y malvada pero cuando la conoces es una chica tierna y dulce.- Intervino Izack, que recién había despertado, los presentes lo miraron pícaramente

-Izack tiene razón, ella es una chica admirable.- Dijo Wendy

Empezaron a caminar hacía el gremio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, mejor dicho Lucy Y Nathalia

-Fue extraña la reacción de Lucy al vernos.- Dijo Natsu en voz alta

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto Gray, confundido

-Se mostró Fría, además simplemente, ignoro que no nos hayamos visto en años y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.-Dijo Natsu, triste, recordando lo que le había dicho la rubia

-como sea, tenemos que llegar al gremio rápido.- Dijo Erza, en un tono frío, enojada con Natsu.

-A-aye!.- Dijeron todos asustados por la actitud d Erza.

Así todos llegaron al gremio, le contaron la verdad a todos y como era de esperarse….

-Natsu, como tal gillipolas!.- Grito Lissana, mientras lo golpeaba con un paraguas *de dónde salió?*

-Eso No es de Hombres!.- ¿De verdad tenemos que decir quien dijo eso?

-Cabrón.- Dijo Cana

Paso el Tiempo, y todo había cambiado después de que enteraron que Nathalia, era la hija de Natsu, se preguntaran el por qué, pues por culpa de todas las chicas del Gremio,(incluyendo a Mirajane), Ahora posiblemente Nathalia no podrá tener un hermanito (a), Izack seguía buscando junto con Natsu Rastros de las dos rubias….

Lo cual no tuvieron existo…. O ¿Tal vez el destino le tenga una sorpresa?

2 años después…

-Vamos Natsu, a lo mejor encontramos información en ese bar.- Dijo Gray, tratando de convencer a su amigo de tener una noche de "solo chicos"

-Es verdad, dicen que ahí va un grupo de magos independientes a tocar.- Dijo Izack, pensando

-No me importa, no creo que la puedan encontrar, si ellas no quieren que las encuentras, no lo harán, pero quiero tener la primera noche de "solo chicos", de mi hijo.- Dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras chasconeaba a su hijo, que era más alto que el.

-Es verdad, el ya tiene 15 y es todo un hombre, es hora que tenga su primera salida de chicos.- Dijo Natsu, mirando fijamente a Izack

-Esta noche es solo para pasarla entre hombres, nada de Lucy, de Nath, no de chicas.- Dijo Gray sonriente, la noche de "solo chicos" era una tradición.

-Hecho…-Dijeron los tres al unísono

Lamentablemente, sus planes, se verían interferidos por la pequeña jugada del Destino ¿O De Alguien Más?

En un bosque cerca de ahí

-No os puedo creer que me obliguen a ir a esta estúpida misión.- Dijo una muchacha, tenía 15 años, pero su cuerpo se mostraba mucho más desarrollado para tener esa edad, rubia, y mechones rosados adornaban su larga melena, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos color jade, con unos destellos rojizos.

-Tranquila, solo tenemos que cantar en un bar en Magnolia.- Dijo un muchacho de cabellos peli rojos, unos ojos iguales a la otra joven, con una sonrisa burlona, tenía la misma edad que la rubia pero era más alto

-Y atrapar a los ladrones que se ocultan en el Bar.- Respondió un chico de pelo azul, con un tatuaje que atravesaba su ojo

Otro chico iba en silencio, era de pelo negro, ojos rojos, y su rostro se mostraba serio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la rubia

-¿me recuerdan porque mi madre no nos acompañó?.-Pregunto la única mujer del grupo, con notable molestia

-Fue a hablar con el jefe del bar, además arrumaría el plan.- Respondió con simpleza el pelinegro

-Ellos ya llegaron?.- Pregunto el peli azul

-Según las sombras que mando Nath, si.- Respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza

-Entonces…. .- Dijo Nathalia

-Que comience el juego.- Dijeron los 4 chicos al unísono, con una sonrisa malvada, luego soltaron una risotada y se pusieron unas capas, y siguieron su camino hacia el bar…

_**Así, estos cuatros muchachos, empezarían su juego con el destino, arrastrando a los demás, en este juego, donde todos serán piezas para la victoria….**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Jugando con el Destino II

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 7: Juagando con el destino II

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-Que comience el juego.- Dijeron los 4 chicos al unísono, con una sonrisa malvada, luego soltaron una risotada y se pusieron unas capas, y siguieron su camino hacia el bar…_

Natsu, Izack y Gray se encontraban tomando en el bar, música a todo volumen, bailando, mientras la bebida alcohólica volaba por todos lados de los vasos, mientras un Grupo de chicos y bueno una chica entraban por la puerta trasera.

-Malditos alcohólicos.- Dijo Nathalia con enojo, mientras asomaba su cabeza por detrás del escenario

-Tú también eres alcohólica, Cariño.- Dijo El pelirrojo, con notable burla

-Cállate Dante.- Respondió Nathalia

-Dejen de discutir y empecemos nuestro trabajo.- Dijo Jedall, enojado

-Está bien, yo voy a vigilar la entrada.- Dijo Rogue, mientras escondía una pistola en su cinturón y se ponía un antifaz gris

-Yo igual.- Agrego Dante, era una de las sombras de Nathalia, específicamente de Viento, después de vencerlo ellos se hicieron mejores amigos y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa invocado (mas explicación al final)

-No, tu acompañas a Nathalia al escenario.- Dijo Jedall sonriendo malvadamente, e hizo lo mismo que rogué (solo que su máscara era azul eléctrico)

-P-per-pero.- Trato de discutir Dante, pero no pudo

-Nada de peros, eres el que mejor toca la guitarra.- Dijo Rogue.-

-¿Y el Grupo de Lucy?.- Pregunto Nathalia.

-Ellos están vigilando entre público.- Respondió Rogue con simpleza

-Entendido.- Dijo Nathalia con una sonrisa.- ¿Listo Dante?.- El chico solo asistió

-Cambio: Estrella del viento.- Grito Dante, su ropa cambio a unos pantalones blancos, camisa azul oscuro, una máscara blanca con detalles plateados, y su guitarra eléctrica negra atrás de su espalda, en el cinturón de su pantalón llevaba escondido su pistola calibre 11.25 plateada y en su zapatos una navaja

-Cambio: Sombras en la luz.- Grito Nath, su ropa cambio un vestido negro, largo, con un corte en la pierna derecha, una cinta de muslo donde metió su pistola calibre 23 negra con una inscripción en el mango que decía N. H en dorado, en el adorno de su vestido estaba escondidas dos cuchillas y en su cinturón iban amarradas un conjunto de 3 llaves con diseños de espadas, cada una con el signo de Fuego, Viento y Agua, a su espalda iba su bajo negro con blanco, su máscara era negra con detalles rojos

-Vamos.- Dijeron Nath y Dante al unísono mientras subían al escenario

Mientras con los chicos de Fairy Tail

-Esta música esta aburrida.- Dijo Izack, bostezando mientras veía como las muchachas le pasaban por al lado coquetamente

-Ni me lo digas y tu ¿Qué opinas Natsu?.- Pregunto Gray, Natsu estaba metido en sus pensamientos, viendo donde una chica de pelo rubio, un conjunto blanco y la máscara del mismo color

-Esa .. chica.- Dijo Natsu viendo a la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Natsu-san?.-Pregunto el hijo del Fullbuster, el iba a responder, pero una voz lo interrumpió

-Hola… Ettoo.. Bueno, nosotros venimos a animar un poco esta fiesta, somos los Shadow Wolf!.- Dijo una rubia en el escenario, al lado de estaba un pelirrojo

**Tu boca.- Shakira**

_La chica empezó a tocar el bajo, mientras todos la miraban por su habilidad, por alguna razón a los muchachos de Fairy Tail, se le hacía muy conocida la muchacha_

Algo flota en el aire como una premonición  
Sabes que tu boca es el destino de mi piel y mi otra religión  
Eso y tanto  
Dame una señal me devora la espera  
No calmes mi sed con un agua de mar  
Que lo que no hace bien sólo puede hacer mal Oh

_A Izack casi se le cae la mandíbula a escuchar la voz de la joven, parecía una combinación de un ángel y un demonio_

Coro: Tu boca lo sabe  
Cosa que toca, cosa que arde eh! eh! 

_La Chica se bajó del escenario, aun tocando el bajo y se acercó a los labios de Izack, pero se separó de golpe dejando atontado al muchacho_

No pidas tanto que es imposible evitar la tentación  
Eres una cosa irresistible y tu boca mi adicción  
Eso y tanto

Me dejaré quemar por el fuego en tu risa

Oyendo el sonido de tu respirar  
Que lo que no hace bien sólo puede hacer mal

_Ella se subio al escenario para cantar la última estrofa, mientras veía con cariñosamente con el guitarrista_

Coro: Tu boca lo sabe

Cosa que toca, cosa que arde eh! eh!  
No es culpa de nadie  
Cosa que toca cosa que arde eh! eh! x 2

Después de terminar la canción, los dos jóvenes decidieron tomar un descanso y bajar del escenario

-Huele a Demonio.- Dijo Nathalia, Detrás del escenario, mientras olfateaba el aire

-¿Te olvidaste que estoy a tu lado?.- Dijo la pobre sombra de viento (Dante)

-Dante, es olor a Sombra Salvaje.- Dijo Nathalia, enojada porque su amigo-compañero la tratara de estúpida

-Ohh.- Dante iba a decir más pero lo callo un disparo.

Nathalia hizo un movimiento de manos y su ropa cambio a un conjunto negro ajustado con una capa, unas botas negras, conservo su máscara, la misma pistola amarrada al cinturón, junto con sus llaves y tres dagas en el mismo cinturón, su látigo con forma de serpiente enrollado en su muñeca, y unas pequeñas dajas de plata escondidas en sus botas

Los dos salieron corriendo y encontraron a la todos los del publico inconscientes en el suelo excepto Lucy, y los cuatros guardianes y claro, dos personas

-¿Qué tanto puede pasar en 1 minuto?.-Pregunto Dante, mientras pateaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Gray

-Sombras.- Susurro con asco Nath, Mirando a dos chicos frente de ella

-Si los datos están lo correcto, es la Sombra de Hielo….- Dijo Lucy apuntando a un chico de pelo celeste al igual que sus ojos, y ropas negras como la de Nath que las estaba apuntando con un rifle

-Sombra de Rayo.- Dijo Nathalia a un rubio con mechones anaranjados, sus ojos eran, naranjos como el fuego que provoca un rayo al caer a la tierra, que la estaba amenazándolos con una pistola

-Así es mis bellas damas, mi nombre es Bastián, el Guardián de las sombras del Hielo.- Dijo el peli celeste

-Y yo Soy Carlos, El Guardián de las Sombras del Rayo.-Dijo El peli Rubio

-Bien empecemos.- Dijeron la Demon Slayer y la Guardiana del cielo Sacando sus látigos, de sus muñecas y poniéndose en posición de ataque

**Explicacion: Primero, la magia de Nath es parecida a la de Lucy, las tres llaves son las tres sombras que venció, Primero Amelia (Fuego), Roger (Agua), Dante (viento), ella los puede invocar cuando quiera, pero por lo general Dante pasa la mayor parte del tiempo invocado ya que es el compañero de Trabajo de Nath, y no gasta mucho poder mágico al mantenerlos invocados, son 6 llaves principales, que son las elementales, después están las secundarias que son las de espíritus animales, (las cuales van a salir mas adelante).-**

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y dejen sus opiniones de como van….,**

**Pregunta: ¿Quieren que Nathalia se quede con Izack u otra persona o Solterita?, ustedes elijen el destino amoroso de Nathalia**


	8. Capitulo 8:Reencuentro

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Cap 8: Nuevas Sombras y un Reencuentro

**Aviso: Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes -Excepto por Nathalia- Son de mi propiedad**

_-Bien empecemos.- Dijeron la Demon Slayer y la Guardiana del cielo Sacando sus látigos, de sus muñecas y poniéndose en posición de ataque_

-Rayo de oscuridad.- Grito el rubio, atacando a Nathalia, pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente con una voltereta

-Shadow: Títeres.- Dijo la chica varios hilos de color rojo amarraron al chico, de las muñecas y tobillos y lo dejo ahí

-Ice Black.- Grito el Peli celeste atacando a Lucy, la cual simplemente se cubrió con su ante brazo del ataque

-Rayo Celestial.- Grito Lucy, Bastián esquivo el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo, y Carlos rompió los hilos de Nathalia

-Mierda, Dante regresa.-Dijo la rubia menor, Dante asistió y se desapareció

-Nathalia, llama a Amelia y a Roger.- Dijo Lucy mientras tiraba unas dagas de color blanco hacia sus enemigos, y los guardianes les disparaban a sombras que aparecían en el suelo

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo Nathalia, mientras disparaba

-El Fuego derrite el hielo y el agua apaga el fuego.- Explico Lucy, mientras esquivaba un ataque directo lanzas de hielo

-Oh, Claro.- Nathalia paro de esquivar ataques y saco dos llaves de su cinturón

-Guardianes de las sombras luchen a mi lado.- Un circulo se formó debajo de ella de color morado oscuro.- Llave de Fuego, Llave del Agua.- Grito Nathalia, Amelia y Roger aparecieron a su lado

-Buenas Tardes Nathalie-sama.- Dijo Amelia, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo esta Princesa?.- Dijo Roger imitando a Amelia.-

-Chicos, atrápenlos.- Dijo apuntando a las dos sombras que peleaban contra Lucy y los cuatros guardianes

-Como Ordene Nathalia-Sama.- Respondieron los dos al unísono, y empezaron a atacar a la sombras del Hielo y Rayo.

-Vaya, Vaya, si han domesticado a la Gran Amelia y su perro Faldero Roger.- Dijo Con Burla la Sombra de Hielo.

-Calla idiota.- Dijo Amelia mientras golpeaba a la cara de Bastián

-¿Dónde quedo la bestia que jamás seria dominada?, ¿Qué paso con la Amelia que jamás seria usada para propósitos humanos?!.- Grito Carlos mientras le asentaba un golpe a Roger y este despareció

- Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste?!.- Grito Nathalia, corriendo y golpeando a Carlos, pero este solo le asentó un golpe en el estómago, dejando a Nathalia tirada en el suelo desmayada.

-Nathalie!.- Grito Amelia, y corrió a su lado

- Amelia, cuida de Nath, yo me encargo de este bicho.- Dijo Lucy, Amelia iba a protestar, pero Lucy la callo.- Nadie, pero nadie, se mete con mi hija y mis amigos

-¿Amigos?, ¿A quién llamas amigos?.- Dijo Bastián con burla

-A los espíritus, a las sombras, que son tus sirvientes?.-Agrego Carlos con enojo

-Aquí hay algo que ustedes no entienden, para nosotras las sombras y espíritus no son sirvientes, son nuestros amigos…. Aliados, hace más de 3 años que Amelia y Roger engañaron a Nath, y hace más de 2 años que luchan a su lado, hace un año que Nath y yo luchamos en contra de Dante, al principio él y mi hija no se podían ni mirar sin pelear, ahora, pasan todo el tiempo juntos, comparten habitación algunas veces, Dante es su compañero de misiones, con el que se pasa horas tocando la guitarra y jugando.- Dijo Lucy, enojada (si Lucy no mata a estos dos, lo hará su discurso XD)

-No te creemos.- Dijeron las dos sombras al unísono

-Lucy es mi dueña, pero es mi amiga, nunca me abandono, en el momento que estuve a punto de morir, ella se enfrentó al rey celestial para salvarme, le debo mi vida, pero más le debo la amistad y apoyo que ella me ha dado, en los años que eh sido su espíritu.- Dijo Loki, apoyando a Lucy

-Loki…- Susurro Lucy conmovida, por las palabras del espíritu.

Jellal, Rogue y Sting dejaron de pelear para escuchar el discurso que dio Lucy y Loki (imagínenlo en modo chibi)

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…- Susurraba Jellal al borde de un colapso emocional

-Que emotivo.- Dijo Rogue con su típica cara de emo

-Tsk!, me van hacer vomitar.- Dijo Sting mirando para otro lado.-

-Hmmm.- Dijo Natsu, mientras despertaba, pero Jellal apenas se dio cuenta le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente y ganándose la mirada de Sting y Rogue

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto al ver la mirada de sus compañeros

-¿No crees que lo golpeaste demasiado fuerte?.- Pregunto Sting

-Oh vamos, ¿prefieren que haya visto todo?.- Respondió Jellal.

El rubio y el moreno solo se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a poner su atención en Lucy y la otra sombra (Fin escena chibi)

-Bien, hija de Layla.- Dijo Carlos, a Lucy se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, la última vez que fue llamada así fue por el consejo que quería que vaya a una misión suicida

- Tu fuerza de voluntad, y amor por tus seres queridos es admirable.- Le siguió Bastián.- Pero…

-Ach, hay un pero.- Dijo Sting ganándose una mirada de "_Cállate, idiota, o te dejo sin descendencia", _ de parte de Bastián

-Bien como decía, pero tenemos que ver si eres digna de pelear junto a nosotros.- Continuo Bastián

-Sé que es tu hija la que tiene el poder del infierno, pero en estos momentos no está capacitada para pelear.- Dijo Carlos

-Bien…- Dijo Lucy, con notable calma, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, con una bella navaja en su mano, la hoja de la navaja era blanca, como la piel de Lucy, el mango, de unos colores celeste y en la otra mano su típico látigo

-Tu navaja.- Señalo La sombra de Hielo, Lucy lo miro incrédula, sin saber a qué se refería

-Bella, elegante, pero igual de mortal, como lo es un ángel, ¿Usted no es igual, señorita Heartfilia?.- Dijo burlón Bastián, imitando una voz de galante.-

-Depende de quien lo diga.- Dijo Lucy y así empezó la batalla

Golpes, patadas, latigazos y a si fue por una media hora, mientras Nath, (sip, ya despertó, y Amelia le vendo el estómago), Sting, Rogue, Loki, Jellal, Amelia y Carlos tomaban una cerveza

-¿Creen que dejaran algo de bar para mañana?.- Pregunto Carlos

-Oh, no te preocupes, cuando Lucy trabajaba con Natsu, nada sobrevivía.- Dijo Loke.

-Eso no ayuda mucho Loke.- Dijeron Jellal, Nath,Rogue, Sting al unísono

-Nathalie-sama usted es mucho peor cuando lucha.- Le reprocho Amelia

A todos los presentes –Excepto Carlos- Le callo una gota en la sien recordando cuando Nath casi destruye media ciudad porque un tipejo la llamo "enana rosita", Oh pobre idiota, conoció un demonio.-

-Es igual de destructiva que su padre.- Dijo Jellal.

-Tsk!, a callar!, pararon de pelear.- Dijo Sting al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Nathalia,

-Hija de Layla usted y su hija son dignas de pelear a nuestro lado.- Dijo Bastián.

Nathalia, apenas se paro, con aun el dolor en su abdomen y se ganó al lado de su madre

-Sera un honor pelear a su lado..-Dijeron las dos al unísono, haciendo una reverencia, pero a Nathalia rápidamente de le escapo gruñido de dolor

-Disculpa por el golpe.- Dijo Carlos dedicándole una sonrisa culpable

-No hay problema.- Respondió Nath, con una cálida sonrisa

-Tenemos que retirarnos, un placer en conocerlas.- Dijeron los dos muchachos y desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar dos llaves (Como la de Amelia y los otros)

-Adiós, Nathalie-sama, Lucy-Sama.- Dijo Amelia mientras desaparecía

-Adiós.- Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

- Ahora, Muchachos lleven a estos tres.- Dijo Lucy pateando la cabeza de Natsu (¿Qué coincidencia? XD)  
-Haber Blondie…. ¿Por qué nosotros?.- Dijo Sting, siendo apoyado por los otros dos muchachos (Jellal, Rogue)

-Primero que nada, tu también eres rubio, segundo, porque yo acabo de enfrentarme sola contra una sombra y estoy cansada, y Loke vuelve al mundo espiritual.- Respondió Lucy y Loke desapareció

-Yo no puedo, la herida se puede abrir si hago fuerza.- Se excusó la Demon Slayer

-Bien, como sea.- Dijeron los tres hombres al unísono notablemente cabreados

Sting cargo a Natsu, Rogue a Gray y Jellal a Izack

Así se fueron caminando a la casa de las muchachas y Jellal (Sting y Rogue solo están de visita y Jellal vive con las dos rubias)

-¿Me recuerdan porque llevamos a estos estúpidos a nuestra casa?.- Pregunto Jellal

-Por qué aunque no lo creas no los podíamos dejar tirados inconscientes en el bar, y aprovechando que después vamos a Fairy Tail, nos vamos juntos después.- Respondió Lucy, que iba adelante junto a Nath, y atrás iban los tres hombres (seis si contamos a los tres inútiles inconscientes)

-Es idea mía o a Blondie aún le interesa Salamander?.- Susurro Sting, pero antes de poder responder algo o _alguien _tomo la palabra

- Se atreven a responder y una navaja le va a rebanar la garganta, tanto como el que pregunto cómo al que respondió.- Dijo Lucy con una voz peligrosamente baja, pero aun así los tres hombres fueron capas de escuchar y sudaron frío

-AYE SIR.- Respondieron al unísono

Y todo siguió en silencio Lucy y Nathalia se adelantaron más de lo que ya estaban para conversar "cosas de chicas"

-Nathalia parece estar enamorada de Izack.- Dijo Jellal, y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Se nota a leguas.- Respondió Rogue, pero rápidamente se lamentó, ya que vio como una navaja atravesó el árbol que estaba a su lado

-Yo no suelo advertir, pero a la próxima vez que digan eso, esa cuchilla terminaran en su "inferior".- Advirtió la Demon Slayer, y siguió caminando junto a su madre

- Esa chica da tanto miedo como su madre.- Dijeron los tres al unísono


	9. Capitulo 9: Recuerdos que marcan

¿El pasado se puede olvidar?: Capitulo 9: Recuerdos que Marcan nuestra historia

**-Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime-**

Primero que nada quiero decirles que no voy a actualizar muy pronto por que entro a la universidad

Ahora a Leer!

_Una Rubia salía del gremio de Fairy Tail, después de un festejo, muy pocos quedaban sobrios y ella decidió irse antes que las cosas se pongan feas_

_Esa chica era Lucy Heatfilia, novia de Natsu Dragneel hace 8 meses, ese día ella tenía un importante anuncio que hacerle, pero como no estaba en el gremio ni en su casa, decidió irse a su casa y decirle cuando lo viera._

_Estaba llegando a su casa, cuando algo le rompe el corazón…._

_Lissana y Natsu besándose en la plaza cerca de su casa…_

_Lissana, parecía tratar de comer la boca a Natsu, mientras este, le metía desesperadamente sus manos debajo de su blusa, recorriendo sus curvas_

_-No, No, No….- Susurro Lucy, ella simplemente salió corriendo hacia su casa._

_Cuando llego, metió toda la ropa dentro de su maleta_

_Loke, el espíritu estelar Leo, al sentir la tristeza de su dueña se auto-invoco_

_Lucy paso toda la noche llorando en el hombro de Loke_

_Todos sus espíritus la consolaron_

_Y Esa fue la última que se supo de Lucy de Fairy Tail….._

_Porque ella iba a rehacer su vida….. Junto a la criatura que está en su vientre_

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=_

-Deja de pensar en eso.- Le dijo una voz, fría y cortante, al levantar la vista Lucy, vio a su hija Nathalia, apoyada en la puerta, mirándola con sus intensos ojos jade, con unos destellos rojos, al menos el que podía ver, su ojo izquierdo solo se le destapaba a la hora de luchar, unos destellos asesinos, igual a los de su padre, ella tenía la misma seriedad que el adoptaba para la batalla, solo que ella la tenía la mitad del tiempo, junto al sarcasmo de Sting, y la amabilidad (no aceptada de parte de ella), y sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Soy tan fácil de predecir?.- Dijo Lucy, con una sonrisita triste, Nath le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma que le dio su madre, avanzo por la habitación, la pared rosa y el piso blanco, la habitación estaba decorada estilo victoriano, la cama era estilo princesa, de dos plazas, con un cubrecama fucsia y las almohadas y sabana rosa pálido.

Nathalia se sentó en la cama al lado de su madre

-Te estabas tocando la marca.- Dijo Nath, mientras le quitaba una venda en la muñeca de su madre, dejando ver una marca de dos colmillos

-¿Sabes que es esto?... Es la marca…..-Dijo Lucy, pero fue interrumpida

-Es la marca que te representa como propiedad de un Dragon Slayer, mejor dicho su pareja…. Acuérdate que también tengo sangre de DS, no puedo usar su magia, pero herede sus instintos.- Dijo Nathalia, vendándole el brazo (Nath puede usar el elemento del DS, pero no propiamente tal la magia)

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dijo Lucy

-De verdad te admiro, madre.- Dijo de la nada, Nathalia, pero antes que Lucy pudiera responder ella continuo.- Viendo a mi padre besado a la otra chica, sabiendo que ese recuerdo te persigue, aun así, lo sacaste del bar y vas a volver al gremio, has usado tu tristeza, como una fuente de fortaleza, yo… de verdad te admiro, jamás seria capas de ser como tu.- Termino mirando con admiración hacia su madre

-Nathalia…-Susurro, ambas se abrazaron. Después de 5 minutos se separaron y Nath le dio una sonrisa, bella, mostrando sus dos finos colmillos

-Adiós mamá, me voy a cambiar y salgo.- Dijo Nath, mientras se levantaba

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿No te olvidas?.- Dijo Lucy

-Jamás me olvidaría, le debo mi vida y respeto.- Dijo Nathalia con una voz dura, pero agradecida a la vez, mientras salía de la habitación

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Había pasado una hora, Nathalia se encontraba en medio de un bosque saltando de árbol en árbol.

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos ajuntados, unas zapatillas blancas con detalles dorados, una polera roja, con un lobo negro rodeado de sombras estampado, enzima una chaqueta de cuero negra, con la capucha puesta tapando su fino pelo, su vista siempre su vista hacia adelante.

Al fin Nathalia paro en un valle, con sus ojos clavados en una lápida que decía

_Yukino Auguria_

_Maga estelar De Shadow Wolf (así se llama el grupo de Lucy)_

-Hola Yuki-chan, hace tiempo que no venía.- Dijo Nathalia con una voz apagada

-Toma le traje esto.- Dijo Sacando un ramo de flores de su chaqueta.- Rosas blancas, sus favoritas, siempre que las veo me recuerdan a usted…. –Nathalia dejo las flores arriba de la tumba de la maga estelar

-La extraño mucho, ¿Sabe?, ahora tengo 5 llaves elementales, Agua, Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Hielo… Solo me falta tierra, Me llevo muy bien con mis sombras, especialmente Dante, el guardián de viento, es mi compañero, Me encantaría que usted estuviera con nosotras.-Dijo, Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y su voz apagada

-Mi madre, va a volver a Fairy Tail… Ella de verdad es admirable, usted igual lo es Yuki-chan…- Dijo, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Un Recuerdo puede Marcar tu historia….- Murmuro triste Nathalia para si misma y perderse en el recuerdo..

_Ella y Yukino iban a una misión…_

_Nathalia tenía 10 años en ese entonces y aun no era una maga clase S_

_La misión consistía en cazar a un grupo de magos_

_Lo único que recuerda es que encontraron a los magos y ella recibió golpe directo quedando inconsciente, y sintió lo cálidos brazos de Yukino protegiéndola_

_-Se fuerte Nathy-chan, proteges a los que quieres, igual que tu madre…- Fue lo único que escucho de los labios de Yukino, con una voz entre cortada, algo le dijo que abra los ojos, pero no fue capas_

_Al despertar, Nathalia sintió un peso extra sobre ella, al abrir los ojos vio el cuerpo de Yukino protegiéndola, Estaba toda ensangrentada y faltaban sus llaves_

_-Yuki-chan~~ , Yuki-chan~~.- Lloro Nathalia, pero no hubo respuesta_

_-Prometo recuperar sus llaves, Yuki-chan.- Dijo decidida la pequeña niña,_

_-Prometo ser fuerte, Yuki-Chan.- Agrego Aun llorando_

_-Prometo proteger a los que quiero.- Término_

-Cumpliré con mi promesa…. Yuki-chan…

**Holiiiii~~~~**

**Llore cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo….**

**Ambas Heartfilias tienen un recuerdo que las marcan…..**

**En estos capítulos Nathalia se va a mostrar un poco mas sentimental, y como de verdad son las personas aquí….**

**Y mas que seguro Sting y Rogue no van a aparecer en un buen rato (lo siento pero no se que hacer con ellos hasta mas adelante)**

**Pobressiiiitas… Buenooo, Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo como yo lo e disfrutado escribiendo**

**Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía**

**Nathy-chan fueraaa~~~~~**


End file.
